Серьезный разговор отца с сыном
by ktj
Summary: mini, slash HD. Стёб. Саммари: отец вводит сына во взрослую жизнь.


**Автор: ****ktj**

**Бета:****Саяна, Нимуе**

**Пэйринг:**ГП/ДМ

**Рейтинг:**PG-13

**Жанр:**Стёб

**Размер:**Мини

**Статус:**Закончен

**Саммари:**Саммари: Воспитательный процесс. Отец вводит сына во взрослую жизнь…  
Предупреждение: при написании воспользовалась идеей из Comedy Club.

* * *

**Серьезный разговор отца с сыном **

— Папа?! — удивился гриффиндорец.

— Здравствуй, Гарри. Вот, смотрю, ты совсем взрослый стал, вырос, — сказал Джеймс, взъерошив растрепанные черные кудри сына.

— Как такое может быть? Зачем я здесь? И, собственно, где "здесь"? — неуверенно спросил парень, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Не важно, сынок, это ведь магия. Просто настало время для серьезного разговора, — начал Поттер-старший. — Ты ведь скоро школу заканчиваешь? Да…вырос, конечно, столько лет прошло... Пора нам с тобой поговорить по-мужски. Девчонка у тебя уже, наверное, есть?

— Эээ…нет, девчонки нет.

— Нет девчонки?

— Н-н-нет девчонки, — заикаясь, проговорил парень.

— Ну, а так чпокаешь кого-то?

— Ну, н-нет, ну а зачем…ч-чпокать?

— Да ты что? Ты что, Гарри? Эх, я в твои годы… Да я чпокал всех подряд! Земля горела под ногами! Про меня даже «Ежедневный Пророк» писал, и колдографии были с подписью «Всех чпокает!»… Ты что, Гарри! Надо сейчас начпокаться на всю жизнь, чтоб потом не хотелось. Понимаешь? У тебя же есть нормальные девчонки в классе?

— Н-ну... есть... есть, но они не чпокаются…

— Сынок, все чпокаются. Все чпокаются, я тебе серьезно говорю, надо сейчас начпокаться, наперед, чтоб потом не хотелось… Скажи, ведь есть там какая-нибудь классная блондинка?

— Есть одна — Лаванда Браун, но она по Защите очень слабенькая…

— Причем здесь Защита, Гарри?

— Нет, ну я просто не понимаю, как это человек не может запомнить ни одного пыточного проклятья…

— Сын, поверь мне, еще ни одной блондинке ни одно пыточное не пригодилось! Ты же у меня умный и надо этим пользоваться. Подойди к ней и скажи: «Лаванда, ты по Защите не дотягиваешь, приходи, я помогу подтянуть и натянуть там все, что нужно…» Ну, чего ты? Надо сейчас начпокаться, чтоб потом не хотелось… Понимаешь?

— Да нет, вот Молли Уизли говорит, что девочка должна быть хорошая, умная, из приличной семьи…

— И как, есть такая?

— Да есть — Джини Уизли… Но она некрасивая…

— Что ж, привыкай, Гарри, привыкай. Такая наша мужицкая доля, понимаешь. Одни чпокаются, другие — из хорошей семьи… Надо сейчас начпокаться, чтоб потом не хотелось! Травку куришь?

— Нет!

— Зря! Надо сейчас накуриться, чтоб не хотелось больше никогда в жизни! И ни разу не курил?

— Нет, ну ребята предлагали, но надо было на Зелья идти…

— Так зелья что надо получаются! Порнуху смотришь?

— Э…смотрел летом пару раз, но мне не понравилось. Драматургия слабая, сюжет никакой.

— Три девки, семь матросов, какой еще сюжет? Эх, ты меня реально подводишь, Гарри! Ну ладно…

— Нет, ну миссис Уизли говорила…

— Что она говорила? Это она тебя, что ли, воспитывала?

— Ну да, наверно…

— А шрам на лбу откуда? Помнишь, я тебя подбрасывал на руках и говорил «Расти, Гарри! Вырастешь, будешь всех чпокать!» А кто в этот момент в дверь позвонил?

— Волдеморт?

— Да…глупо получилось… Молли твоя, из хорошей семьи…тоже. Ох, Гарри, Гарри… Ну, хоть друзья-то у тебя есть?

— Да. Друзья есть.

— Ну, хоть друзья есть, — с облегчением заметил Джеймс.

— Друг у меня Драко, — в изумрудных глазах мелькнули искорки.

— Драко... Драко Малфой? — задумчиво повторил Поттер-старший.

— Да, — блаженно улыбнулся Гарри.

— Подожди… это голубой, который?

— Да нет, — покраснел гриффиндорец.

— Ты чпокаешь его? Я тебе дам! Я тебе устрою!

— Нет…не-т…н-нет, — лепетал Гарри. — Он меня!

Джеймс Поттер на мгновение утратил дар речи.

— Как это!? Как это он тебя чпокает!? Малфой?! Ты что, рехнулся?!

— Ну, а что тут такого? Ты же сам говорил, чтоб не хотелось, — оправдывался Гарри.

— Я тебе дам «чтоб не хотелось»! Я тебе устрою! — ринулся к сыну Джеймс.

Гарри зажмурил глаза, мечтая оказаться в любом другом месте, да хоть у Волдеморта на рогах...

Поттер медленно приходил в себя. Щурясь от яркого света, он пытался рассмотреть помещение, где оказался: белые стены, такого же цвета потолок, едкий запах каких-то лекарств — однозначно, это Больничное крыло.

— Гарри, ты как? — прохладная рука легла на пылающий лоб гриффиндорца. — Тебе плохо?

— Драко, — прохрипел Поттер. — Пить…

— Сейчас. Я быстро. Потерпи милый, — через минуту Малфой уже поил своего парня, осторожно поддерживая его за плечи.

— О, вижу, мистер Поттер уже пришел в себя, — знакомый язвительный голос мастера Зелий заставил Гарри вздрогнуть, проливая на себя воду.

— Северус! Как ты можешь? У ребенка сотрясение мозга и ему нельзя волноваться, — запричитала подошедшая Помфри.

Гарри непонимающе смотрел на суетившуюся медсестру.

— Я что, опять бладжер головой поймал? — пытался пошутить гриффиндорец.

— Не опять, а снова, — усмехнулся Драко и потянулся к любимому за долгожданным поцелуем.

— НЕТ! — воскликнул Поттер, резко отклоняясь назад. — Нет, Драко, отец против наших отношений…

— Что? — не понял Малфой. — Чей отец, Гарри?

— Мой, — совсем тихо ответил гриффиндорец.

— Гарри, ты сейчас отдыхай, а я попозже зайду... и мы поговорим, — сказал Драко, стараясь не повышать голос, (как и положено при разговоре с душевнобольным) и поглаживая засыпающего парня по голове.

— Профессор Снейп, а может его… того? — шепотом спросил слизеринец.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Драко? — уточнил зельевар, ехидно усмехаясь.

— Может, его снова стукнуть чем-то, вдруг это поможет вернуть ему разум? — с надеждой в голосе поинтересовался парень.

— Боюсь, что мистеру Поттеру уже ничто не поможет, — трагично начал Снейп. — Невозможно вернуть то, чего отродясь не было…

Гарри Поттер тихонько посапывал во сне. Внезапно он почувствовал, что кто-то нежно гладит его по голове. Гриффиндорец открыл глаза.

— Мама?!

— Да, сынок! Пришло время нам серьезно поговорить с тобой. Ты уже вырос, скоро школу заканчиваешь…

— Не-е-ет! — закричал парень, пытаясь выкарабкаться из цепких объятий Морфея.


End file.
